PreSchool friends
by gummiebears
Summary: What happens when Bella is the new kid in pre-school? Who will be her friends and who will be her foes? Edward and Bella in their early ages. EXB. One-shot. All human. For MissStrawberries Cullenizer Monthly One-Shot Contest.


**Name: Pre-School Friends**

**Pen name: Gummiebears**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: What happens when Bella is the new kid in pre-school? Who will be her friends and who will be her foes? Edward and Bella in their early ages. EXB. One-shot. All human.**

**POV(s): EPOV**

**Universe: All Human**

EPOV

It was the fourth day of pre-school and I was nervous. I still hadn't made any friends. I was never going to make friends. There were already groups of people and no one liked me. Well, except for Tanya's group. Ugh! They were gross and had cuties.

There were four groups. The first group had Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. The second group had Tanya Denali, Irina, Jessica and Lauren. The third group was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. The fourth group had Angela, Benjamin, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazer in it. Then there was me, all alone. I had no one.

Right now everyone was sitting in a circle on the carpet talking.

Mrs. Mary made the quiet sign and everyone stopped talking, that is except for Emmett. He was so loud!

"Emmett Cullen! Please be quiet." Mrs. Mary insisted with a strict voice.

Emmett still didn't notice or hear her because he was still talking to Jasper.

"…And then I was like no one messes with my Rose! You cry baby." Emmett explained to Jasper.

Jasper was nudging Emmett while shaking his head.

"Emmett Cullen!" Mrs. Mary said again trying to get Emmett to stop talking.

"Emmie." Rose whispered in an annoyed voice.

I don't think that Emmett noticed because he kept on talking.

"Am I right?" Emmett asked Jasper.

That's when I saw Jasper elbow Emmett fairly hard.

"Ow!" Emmett exclaimed. "What was that for Jasper?" Emmett shouted at Jasper.

"Ohhhh! You didn't use your inside voice." Everyone said together and pointed at Emmett.

Emmett glared back at everyone and almost shouted in an angry tone, "Didn't anyone tell you that it was rude to point?"

He stood up and went into the middle of our circle.

"How would you like it if someone pointed at you?" Emmett asked everyone while pointing randomly at people.

"Huh? Huh?" He asked, clearly irritated.

Jasper pointed his head in the direction of Mrs. Mary.

Emmett turned and saw Mrs. Mary glaring at him.

"That's quiet enough Emmett." Mrs. Mary said in a serious and strict tone to Emmett.

You could see in Emmett's eyes that he was a little scared. He went and sat back down in his spot.

"Okay now class we are going to draw a picture using markers and crayons." Mrs. Mary explained.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"Children. Children." Mrs. Mary said getting everyone to quiet down. And what shocked me was the Emmett was quiet.

That's when Mrs. Nancy came in with a little girl. She had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was really pale, just like me. She was really beautiful.

I smiled at her and her cheeks turned red.

"Everyone, this is Bella. She is new and I want you all to treat her nicely." Mrs. Nancy said.

"Okay, Bella go and sit down now." Mrs. Nancy whispered to Bella.

Bella was holding onto Mrs. Nancy's arm really tightly.

Bella shook her head with a frightened expression on her face.

"It's okay Bella. Why don't you go and sit next to Mrs. Mary?" Mrs. Nancy suggested to Bella.

And with that Bella walked over to Mrs. Mary and sat down.

"Okay, everyone I want you to go around and say your name, so that Bella will get to know your names. " Mrs. Mary said to everyone. "You can also say something about yourself, like what your favorite color is." Mrs. Mary suggested.

I looked around and noticed that Mrs. Nancy had already left our classroom.

"Emmett, why don't you start us off and then Jasper you can go next." Mrs. Mary said.

"I am the one and only Emmett, but Rosie calls me Emmie and my favorite animal is a bear. " Emmet said with a big friendly grin on his face.

Next was Jasper. "Hi, I'm Jasper and I like army stuff." Jasper said in a calm voice.

"Hola! My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but please call me Alice. My favorite thing to do is shop." Alice said in an excited voice.

"My name is Angela and my favorite color is purple." Angela said in a shy tone.

"Hey! It's Ben and I like to play with fire trucks." Ben said.

"I'm Kate and I like hippos." Kate said with a small smile.

"Hi dude! I'm Garrett and my favorite color is green." Garrett said loudly.

" Hello, Carmen and I like dark blue." Carmen said in a friendly tone.

"I'm Eleazer and I like to play hide and seek."

I looked down at my hands. What should I say? It was my turn. Hmmm… I think that I will say my favorite thing to do. I looked up from my hands and say Bella. She was staring at me. Her eyes are so pretty. I already like her. A lot.

"My name is Edward and my favorite thing to do is listen to music." I told everyone while staring at Bella.

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. Ahhh. That smile is so beautiful.

"I am Tanya Denali." Tanya said in a high-pitched voice. She said her last name like she was the most important person in the world. She is so mean. "My favorite color is hot pink." She said in a snotty voice.

"Jessica and I like to talk about-I mean to people." Jessica told everyone.

"I'm Irina and my favorite color is silver." Irina stated.

Then there was a pause and everyone was waiting for Lauren to go next.

She was staring off into space and was playing with her dress. Everyone looked at her waiting, seeing if she noticed that everyone as staring at her. She looked up and saw everyone.

"What?" Lauren asked in a rude snotty voice.

"Please say your name and something about you." Mrs. Mary said in an irritated and annoyed tone.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Because Bella here" Mrs. Mary said while pointing to Bella next to her on her right. "Is new and I want everyone to say their name so Bella will know." Mrs. Mary explained to Lauren.

"My name is Lauren and I don't like sports." Lauren said to everyone in a mean nasally voice and with that she looked back down and continued to play with her dress.

"What's up? Name's Tyler and I like cars." Tyler Crowley said in a mannerly voice.

"You, I'm Eric my favorite color is red." Eric said while staring at Bella.

"Hey, the name's Newton, Mike Newton." Mike said in a James Bond way. "My favorite animal is a golden retriever."

Then it was Mrs. Mary's turn.

"My name is Mrs. Mary and my favorite color is orange." Mrs. Mary said in a nice tone.

Next was Bella's turn. Everyone looked at her.

"Hi everyone, I'm Isabella. Please call me Bella and my favorite color is dark blue."

Last was Rosalie.

"I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. Only Emmett can call me Rosie. I want a red convertible when I grow up."

"Okay, everyone go ahead and sit down at the tables." Mrs. Mary told us.

Everyone immediately got up and ran to their assigned seats.

I sat at my own table. All of them were full so I sat by myself. No one wanted me to sit with them. Usually Ms. Mary would sit with me. I wonder where Bella will sit. I hope she sits with me.

I turned my head and saw Bella and Mrs. Mary talking. I could sort of hear them. Everyone was talking.

"Right now we are going to draw with crayons and markers. Okay?" I heard Mrs. Mary tell Bella.

I saw Bella nod. Bella and Mrs. Mary started to walk over to my table.

"Edward, Bella is going to sit at your table." Mrs. Mary explained.

I smiled at Bella as she sat down across the table from me.

"Class, wait in you seat and I will pass out the crayons, markers and paper to the quietest people." Mrs. Mary said.

Just then everyone got really quiet.

Mrs. Mary gave everyone a box of crayons and paper. There were makers at each table to share.

I started to draw my house. I drew my mom, my dad and me in front of it. I looked over to see what Bella was drawing and it showed a guy with dark black hair and her standing next to each other. I wonder who that person was.

I was done working on my picture when Mrs. Mary told everyone to stop drawing and line up and the door. She said that it was time for snack time.

We all went to the bathroom to wash our hands. Then Mrs. Mary took us back to the classroom.

"Everyone, sit back down in your seats. I will pass out a cup of orange juice and so graham crackers." Mrs. Mary ordered.

My table was right next to Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett's table so I could hear them talking.

"Hey, Jass?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Emmett." Jasper replied.

"Can I trade with you?" Emmett asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Emmett we have the same snacks." Jasper stated.

"But, I want yours." Emmett insisted.

"No, they are the same." Jasper told him.

"But yours are better." Emmett whined.

"Emmett, the are not." Jasper said.

"Please can I trade?" Emmett pleaded.

"No." Jasper said in a firm voice.

"But Jasper." Emmett complained.

"Emmett eat your own snack." Jasper told Emmett.

"No! Jazzy I want your graham crackers." Emmett whined while jumping up and down in his seat.

"What did you call me?" Jasper asked Emmett in a mad voice.

By this time everyone was looking at them, including Mrs. Mary.

"That's enough boys. Emmett eat your own snack." Mrs. Mary said in a strict voice.

Mrs. Mary looked at Emmett with an intense glare and Emmett sunk into his chair.

"Girls and boys snack time is over in 5 minutes. Then you can go and play outside." Mrs. Mary told us.

"Yay!" We all cheered.

"Settle down, settle down. Finish your snack." Mrs. Mary told us.

I finished my snack in two minutes and spent the reset of the time watching Bella.

She is so beautiful. I wish I could be her friend.

She was taking her time eating her snack. It was very interesting to watch her eat. She would bring the graham cracker up to her mouth and take a very small bite of the graham cracker. Then Bella would chew while she put the cracker back on her plate. Then she would bring it back up and repeat the process. Every now and then she would take a sip of her orange juice.

Mrs. Mary's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Class go line up at the door." Mrs. Mary ordered.

I got up out of my seat and went to stand in line. I was in the front of the line. Ever since Tanya and her group have shown that they liked me I always go to the front of the line. So that when Mrs. Mary lets us go outside I have a head start to fun away from Tanya and her group.

They really scare me.

I looked behind me and there was Bella. She looked so shy. She was standing at the back of the line, but she wasn't alone. Eric was talking to her.

The nerve of him, I really hate him. I don't like him, Mike and Tyler. They were mean and they would always try to get girls to like them.

Right now Mrs. Mary was leading us to the door to the playground. When we got there she held open to the door and I couldn't to anything to help Bella.

I was standing there, but other kids were telling me to go because they were excited to go and play. So I had to run off. I always ran away and hid in the play structure away from Tanya and her friends. I usually hid in the long yellow tube.

I am so happy that Tanya doesn't like to go into the long yellow tube.

I sat there for about five minutes until I heard someone saying 'leave me alone'.

I crawled out of the tube and saw that Tyler, Mike and Eric were all chasing her. Bella was running from them, but then she looked behind her to see if they were there. She wasn't looking ahead and bumped into me. Then she was about to fall back, but I helped her to not fall over.

"Hi Bella." I said and looked down and smiled at her.

She looked back up at me and blushed.

"Hey, Edward." Bella said in a soft voice.

My name sounded so nice when she said it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I am running away from Mike, Tyler and Eric. They all want me to kiss them." Bella told me. Then she said, "Yuck." And shuddered at the thought.

"Come on." I said and waved my hand for her to follow me. "I know the perfect place to hide." I said to her.

I ran to the long yellow tube and crawled inside. I turned around to check if she was following me and she was.

"I come here to hide from Tanya and her group. They follow me everywhere when we have recess. They all like, like me." I told Bella and made a grimace.

"Oh." Bella said.

We leaned against the side of the tube for at least two minutes. But then Bella sat up and turned to me.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can I be your friend?" Bella asked.

"Of course." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Good." Bella stated.

"Do you want a tour of the playground?" I asked Bella in a hopeful voice.

"Sure." Bella said in an excited tone.

"Follow me." I instructed.

We crawled out of the long yellow tube. I kept walking till be were off of the play structure mat.

I pointed to the area under the slid and said, "That is the place where Angela, Benjamin, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazer play during recess. You see where the four square boxes are?" I asked and pointed to them.

"Yes." Bella said and nodded.

"That is where Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett play." I said. "And that is where Mike, Tyler and Eric play." I said while pointing to the far wall near the basketball court. "Now over there, underneath the staircase is where the fourth graders play. They come and have their recess when we are still playing. Actually they should be coming out soon. You want to avoid them. They aren't nice, especially a boy with sandy blonde hair named James. He beats up other kids." I explained to her in a serious tone.

I looked over and saw Bella gulp and nod.

"Can we go and talk to Alice? I talked to her on the way to the bathrooms and she is really nice." Bella stated.

"Sure." I told her.

I never really hated Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They were never mean to me. I never became their friend because they all knew each other when they came here, so I couldn't really talk to any of them. They were always talking to one another. I think that Alice and Jasper like each other and the same with Rosalie and Emmett.

We walked over to the four square box that they were playing in. It looked like Emmett was jumping up and down about something. As we got closer you could defiantly see that Emmett was jumping up and down about something and was yelling.

Rosalie and Alice were talking. Rosalie had her back to us and Alice was facing us. When she saw Bella walking over she waved her hand. Signaling that she wanted Bella to go over to her.

When we got there I followed Bella. Bella walked up to Alice.

"Hi, Alice." I heard Bella say, but then I turned my attention to what Emmett was doing.

Emmett was jumping up and down while yelling, "You are out Jasper! Ha-ha! You are o-u-t! OUT!" Over and over again.

I couldn't help myself, but laugh and how Emmett was acting. He is really funny.

Emmett stopped talking and turned to look at me, as did Jasper.

"Hi Jasper and Emmett." I said and started to walk closer to them.

"Hey. Edward, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yup." I told him and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Can I play with you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah sure!" Emmett exclaimed. "I'm sure you will be better at playing than this guy over here." Emmett said while pointing his thumb at Jasper.

"Okay everyone get in your square." Emmett commanded.

Since I had just joined I would wait until another person was out. Jasper was in the least highest square, Rosalie next to him and across from Rosalie was Alice and across from Jasper was Emmett.

Emmett was in the highest square, Alice second, Rosalie third and Jasper last. Poor Jasper.

I heard Alice ask Bella if she wanted to play and Bella said that she would rather watch.

As the game went by, I was now in the second highest square. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I were still playing.

Jasper had the ball and did a cherry bomb on Emmett.

**(A/N: A cherry bomb is where you bounce the ball really high in someone's square.)**

Emmett wasn't able to catch it because it was too high for him to reach. So, the ball bounced in his square and went over his head and bounced outside of his square. He was out.

"Haha!" Jasper laughed while pointing at Emmett. "Revenge is sweet." Jasper exclaimed. "You're out! You're out! You're out!" Jasper shouted at Emmett with a big smile on his face.

"Jasper what did I say about pointing?" Emmett shouted at Jasper.

"Okay, okay." Jasper said, but then shouted, "Whoohoo. You. Are. Out."

"Whatever Jasper." Emmett said and walked out of his square.

I moved into Emmett's old square and was about to start the game again. Alice was still talking to Bella and hadn't gone to the vacant square yet.

"We need the ball." I told everyone.

We all were about to run in the direction that the ball went, but then we all stopped. Right there in front of us was Victoria, James and Laurent. They are all really mean fourth graders. Everyone stayed out of their way.

James was carrying the ball that we had been playing with. He had an evil smirk on his face. On his left was Laurent and on his right was Victoria.

Victoria is a girl with fiery red curly hair. I remember the first time I had heard her speak. She had a very high-pitched voice and had a really snotty attitude. James has long blonde hair that he ties up in a ponytail. I have heard that if you make fun of his hair that he would beat you up. He was the 'leader' of all three of them. Laurent has long dreadlocks and has a French accent because he lived in France until 2nd grade.

They are all the bullies of the school.

"Hello. Who do we have here?" James asked in a curious tone while pointing to Bella.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I were standing in a line and Alice and Bella were behind us.

We all knew that James and his friends were trouble.

I turned and saw that Alice was whispering in Bella's ear. At the end of their conversation Bella's expression showed shock. That shock turned to realization and then fear.

"Someone." Replied Emmett in a defensive voice. It seemed to me that he was acting as Bella's big brother or something.

James walked up to Emmett until he was right in front of Emmett. Emmett is a big person and his head reached James' chest. So, Emmett stood on his tiptoes and got in James' face.

Emmet shouted, "Yeah! Let's go!"

James just looked at Emmett and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." James said and pushed Emmett aside.

James walked over to Bella and Alice. I turned around and went to stand next to Bella. Rose, Jasper did the same as did Emmett. Victoria and Laurent came to stand next to James.

"Who is she?" James insisted.

"A new girl." Jasper quickly responded.

"What is her name?" James asked looking irritated.

"Isabella." I said really fast, hoping he didn't catch that. I just really wanted him to go away. "What do you want James?" I asked in an annoyed and angered tone.

"Well, I was wondering if we could play with you." James stated.

"We were just about to stop playing but you can use the ball and play yourself." I told him.

"Never mind. Can we play with Isabella?" James asked.

I knew from the minute that those words left his mouth that that was a really bad thing and I was not going to let Bella get hurt by James.

"No. She's playing with us." I told him in an angry voice.

"Cullen." James sneered. "Why don't we ask her? Isabella would you like to play with me or these losers?" James asked Bella.

"I would like to play with my friends." Bella said while waving her hands at Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and me.

"Isabella, that was a very bad choice." James said and went closer to Bella and grabbed her arm.

I walked up to James and glared at him.

"Let go of her now!" I commanded him.

"Ooooohhh. Or what? You will tell-." James wasn't able to finish his sentence because Mr. Greene interrupted him.

"James Doug Peterson! What are you doing?" Mr. Greene shouted at James.

James winced as her heard the principal use his full name.

I turned and saw Mr. Greene running over with Alice behind him.

"Let go of Isabella. Now!" Mr. Greene shouted at James.

James immediately let go of Bella's arm. I went up to her and hug her.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella as I looked down at her wrist.

"It is a little sore." Bella told me.

I gently took her arm and caressed it with my hands.

"Better?" I asked.

"Almost." Bella said. "Thanks for helping me with James. He's scary and I don't like his friends."

I turned and saw that Mr. Greene was still yelling at James.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all watching the scene with big smiles on their faces.

"That is not acceptable James! You are coming with me to my office." Mr. Greene stated in a loud angered voice. "Oh and I didn't forget about you two." Mr. Greene said looking in the direction to Victoria and Laurent. "You can join James in my office. All of you have a week of detention. And give them back the ball." Mr. Greene said and turned to leave.

James threw us back the ball and Emmett caught it. They all turned to follow Mr. Greene.

I was so happy. Finally the bullies got what they deserved. James saw my smile and smirked at me.

"This isn't over Cullen." He said.

Mr. Greene heard it and said, "Two weeks James. Keep going and see where it gets you." Mr. Greene challenged James.

After they left, we all cheered.

"Thank you." Bella said to everyone.

"No problem, Bella. James is a butt. He tore apart my bear." Emmett stated.

"He took my soldier action figure." Jasper said.

"James put sand in my hair." Rosalie told everyone.

"He put my pink jacket in the garbage can! He is so mean." Alice exclaimed.

"He threw a ball at me and hit me in the head." I stated. "So Alice how did you go tell Mr. Greene?"

"Well, I ran away while you and James were talking. I told Mrs. Mary and she got Mr. Greene." Alice explained.

"Good job Alice!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Let's all be friends." Alice exclaimed in an excited voice and jumped up and down.

"Yeah." We all said. Jasper, Emmett and I all high-fived each other and the girls giggled.

"Hey Bella. Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

We walked to over to the yellow tunnel where we met and I turned to face her.

"Bella I like you. A lot." I told her.

She blushed a cute shade of pink.

"I like you a lot too." She said and with that I leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

I held her hand and we walked back to the group.

**THE END**

**What do you think? I hope you liked it. Please review. Let me know what you think. Like it? Hated it?**

**I know that Pre-schoolers don't usually go kissing each other on the check, but I thought that it was a cute ending.**

**Did you think Emmett was funny?**

**I really enjoyed writing this story, hope that you had fun reading it.**

**-Gummiebears**


End file.
